Karaoke
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Continuación de una razón.


HOLA A TODOS NUEVAMENTE. VENGO POR AQUÍ A DEJAR OTRO ONE QUE MÁS BIEN ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE UNA RAZÓN. ESTO ES PARA COMPENSAR LO CORTO DE LA OTRA HISTORIA.

DISCLEIMER: Los personajes de MaiHime no me pertenecen yo sólo los ocupo para crear una historia diferente y sin fines de lucro.

Mai POV.

-¿Vienes?- Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro al escucharla, subo tras de ella y abrazo su cintura, se siente tan bien sentir su calidez, aspirar su aroma mientras sientes el viento acariciar tu cara, es viento con aroma a Natsuki, es el aire que me hacia falta para respirar, para sentirme viva nuevamente. – Y a todo esto ¿a dónde me llevas? – Se que sonríe a pesar de no verla.

-Quiero que me acompañes a despedirme de un amigo. – Detiene la motocicleta en medio de la carretera, ya estamos lejos de la escuela y no hay más nada en ese lugar. – Uno al cual probablemente no veré nunca más. – Se quita el casco y caminamos hasta llegar a la protección a un lado de la carretera, se puede ver el mar unos metros abajo, el aroma de la sal y el perfume de Natsuki se mezclan creando una esencia mágica, indescriptible y supongo que así debe oler un ángel. – Por eso necesito que estés a mi lado, junto a ti estoy segura que no será tan difícil. – Toma mi mano delicadamente.

-Natsuki…si de verdad son amigos seguramente se volverán a ver algún día.

-Sinceramente lo dudo mucho y espero que así sea. – Estoy totalmente confundida, ella tiene un amigo del cual le duele despedirse pero no quiere verlo nunca más, seguramente mi confusión se muestra en mi cara porque ella sonríe, es la primera vez que sonríe de una forma tan natural, donde no se siente obligada a hacerlo y realmente quiere sonreír.

- No entiendo nada. – Ella se separa unos metros.

-Lo sé por eso te mostraré de que hablo. – Respira profundo unas cuantas veces, esta nerviosa y puedo notarlo. - ¡Dhuran! – De entre el hielo sale su hijo, no sé como es que aún lo conserva cuando todas las demás lo hemos perdido. – ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no nos volveremos a ver?

- Es hora de que se vaya. – Mi voz apenas sale ¿En qué momento Dhuran se hizo tan grande? El lobo metálico me observa detenidamente sin apartar sus ojos de mí. – Nat…suki. – Su mirada es intimidante.

-Ven acércate a él. – Abro los ojos con pánico. – No te hará nada.

- Si, claro… ¿qué puede hacer un cachorrito como ese? – Ríe ante mi sarcasmo, me toma de la mano y sin darme cuenta me lleva frente a su hijo.

- Estoy segura que Dhuran hará lo que tú desees si se lo pides. – Natsuki está recargada en la protección observándonos.

- Dhuran. – Mi voz es apenas audible puesto que el miedo aún me embarga. – Siéntate. – El gran lobo intimidante de hace unos cuantos segundos desaparece para convertirse realmente en un cachorrito. - No entiendo como siendo el hijo de Natsuki me obedece a mí.

- Ara, ¿Natsuki? Yo pensé que me considerabas tu novia. – La volteo a ver confundida.

- ¿Lo dije en voz alta? – Así que ya hasta hablo sin darme cuenta. Natsu…bueno, mi novia se muestra fingidamente dolida.

- Sí. – Ve a Dhuran y luego a mí, conozco esa mirada, algo trama y no será algo bueno, nada bueno para mí.

-Sea lo que sea que estés pensando no es buena idea. – Una sonrisa malévola se forma en su rostro.

- Dhuran…ahora. – No entiendo lo que quiere decir con sus palabras hasta que observo a aquel lobo el cual ha vuelto a ser aterrador, sigue pasiblemente sentado pero me observa como un león asechando a su presa, esperando el momento preciso para atacar, retrocedo un par de pasos y el se pone de pie, sigo caminando hacia tras y él me sigue hasta que mis nervios no dan para más. Me giro empezando a correr por mi vida mientras Dhuran me persigue poniéndose rápidamente frente a mí cerrando mi única escapatoria, escucho la risa de Natsuki y le dirijo una mirada asesina. – Digamos que esa fue mi pequeña venganza. – Por mirar a mi ángel de cabellos azulados olvido completamente a Dhuran pero al parecer este no se olvida de mí puesto que de un movimiento me ha echado sobre su frío lomo, ella sube también de una forma hábil y mucho menos ruda que yo. – Tengo que hacer esto por última vez. – Suspira mientras acomoda la Ducati con nosotras.

-¿Qué haces? – Sinceramente creo que no es conveniente llevar la moto con nosotras.

- Hay tres cosas que no pienso hacer nunca más. Primera: separarme de ti. Segunda: perder mi motocicleta. Y tercero: nunca pero nunca en mí vida volveré a cantar en un karaoke. – No puedo evitar reírme hasta que me duele el estomago, ella me dedica una mirada hostil que simplemente ignoro. – Más vale que te sostengas bien. – Me aferro a su cintura como lo hiciera minutos antes. – Vamos. – Dhuran empieza a correr por la carretera, su velocidad es de vértigo, yo sólo me aferro más a la cintura de mi novia intentando mantenerme arriba de ese animal. – Para. – Me bajo del hijo de Natsuki.

- ¡Tierra! Por fin. – Caigo de rodillas a la ¿arena? Agradeciendo y suplicando no volver a subir a él. Cuando observo a mí alrededor puedo darme cuenta de que llegamos a la playa, el Sol se ha ocultado completamente y la luna ya está adornando el firmamento al igual que las estrellas. El viento revuelve suavemente aquellos hermosos cabellos largos, por primera vez comparo a Natsuki con el mar, ambos son hermosos, su cabello es de un azul profundo, ambos desconocidos por el hombre y yo tengo la oportunidad de sumergirme en sus bellos ojos verdes para descubrir quién es en realidad, tengo la oportunidad de deslizar sus suaves mechones por entre mis dedos, de probar aquellos labios dejándome llevar por sensaciones desconocidas pero placenteras, porque Natsuki no sólo es el mar, es el cielo, la vida, lo desconocido, lo hermoso y la razón de que viva en este momento, Natsuki es mi mundo.

- ¿Qué piensas? – La observó con una sonrisa y me limito a abrazarla.

- Ha llegado la hora. – Caminamos hasta llegar frente a Dhuran. – Seguramente te preguntarás porque no se ha ido mi hijo. – Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza. – La respuesta es simple, cuando todo acabo nadie murió, los seres más amados para todos estaban a su lado por lo cual no era necesario mantener a sus hijos pero yo… Shizuru no era mi persona más querida a pesar de que ella me ama yo no puedo hacer lo mismo por ella. En ese momento realmente lo creí puesto que el tamaño de Dhuran aumentó antes de mi batalla con ella pero de lo que nunca me fije hasta este momento es que antes de enfrentarme con ella estuve contigo, pensé que era odio lo que sentía por Shizuru en esos momentos pero…era el amor que sentía por ti. – No tengo palabras simplemente mis ojos se han llenado de lágrimas que no dejaré salir hasta que termine de escucharla. – Nunca me imaginé sentir esto por ti, nunca entendí quien era mí ser más amado hasta que me detuviste, escuchar tu voz suplicando que me quedara. Ahí entendí todo, era como un rompecabezas, ya tenía todas las piezas pero no sabía como debían encajar, hasta que llegó Mai Tokiha a darme la respuesta. Y ya que encontré a mi persona amada no necesitaré a Dhuran y no quiero verlo nunca más después de que se vaya porque eso significaría volver a luchar. – El silencio reinó en el lugar durante algunos minutos. – Puedes irte tranquilo amigo. – Acarició la fría cabeza del lobo, este asintió y empezó a desvanecerse lentamente.

- Espera. – Fue un susurro de mi parte pero él lo escuchó, me observó detenidamente. – Gracias, gracias por cuidar de mi Natsuki cuando no pude hacerlo. – Me roso suavemente con su hocico antes de desaparecer totalmente.

- ¡Diablos! Me prometí que esto no pasaría. – Pude ver como estaba llorando, después de todo no era fácil decirle adiós a un amigo que no vería nunca más. –Lo siento. – Me observó conteniendo las lágrimas, negué con la cabeza hasta estar frente a ella, la envolví en un abrazo.

- No tienes porque disculparte pero si porque llorar. Quiero que te desahogues en mi hombro porque eso es parte de Natsuki, es parte de lo que quiero conocer de ti. – Sus lágrimas volvieron a salir, sus sollozos me rompían el alma pero tenía que ser fuerte por ella. No dije nada más, no era necesario ella sabía que estaría siempre para ella.

- Gracias. – Se separo de mí y limpié los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro. – Él era muy importante para mí pero ahora tengo a alguien mucho más importante. – Pude notar el trabajo que le causaba mostrar sus sentimientos, ella quería decir esas dos palabras que me volverían la persona más feliz del universo pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Natsuki nunca tuvo a alguien que le enseñara como mostrar sus sentimientos pero era momento de cambiar y para eso estaba yo, para demostrarle que no hacían falta las palabras.

- Aún no estás lista para decirlo. – Sus hermosos ojos me piden una disculpa. – Pero puedes demostrármelo de otra forma. – Me acerco a ella y deposito un suave beso sobre sus labios, siento sus manos deslizarse tímidamente hacia mi cintura y pegarme a su cuerpo, se siente tan bien tenerla cerca, une nuevamente sus labios con los míos, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, se que lo ha notado, nos separamos cuando el aire se hace necesario.

-¿Tienes frío? – Lo ha interpretado mal pero ya habrá tiempo para explicárselo.

-Un poco. – Le sonrió abrazándome a ella, escondiendo la cara es el hueco de su hombro.

- No traigo mi chamarra así que es mejor que regresemos. – Al llegar hasta donde se encuentra la moto ella quiere colocarse el caso pero yo sutilmente se lo quito de las manos.

-No quiero que lo ocupes. – Me ve por unos segundos para luego suspirar resignada. Comienza nuestro camino de regreso, siento su cabello acariciar mi mejilla, su aroma es más fuerte. – Te amo Natsuki. – Siento como un escalofrío la recorre y sé que no es de frío.

FIN MAI POV

Al llegar al colegio Midori las esperaba en la puerta junto con Shizuru, Nao, Mikoto y Shiho.

-¡Mai! – Mikoto se mostraba realmente emocionada cuando la vio llegar sin percatarse que tanto pelirroja como peliazul venían tomadas de las manos.

-Vamos dense prisa que llegaremos tarde. – Sin darse cuenta fueron literalmente jaladas, Mai por Mikoto y Natsuki por Shizuru separándolas hasta llegar a un aula.

- Veo que encontraste a tu ser más amado ¿No es así Nat…su…ki? – La ojiverde no pudo más que sonrojarse al ser Shizuru quien se lo preguntara, al entrar a la habitación notaron como las demás HIME´s ya se encontraban ahí, rápidamente Natsuki analizo la sala notando la presencia de una ruleta con el nombre de todas.

-¡Oh no! – Retrocedió un par de pasos. Luego notó una gran pantalla. - ¡Oh no! – Y al fin divisó el objeto de sus pesadillas; un micrófono. - ¡Definitivamente no! – Corrió a la velocidad de la luz hasta llegar a la puerta pero antes de que pudiera salir fue detenida por Midori y Shizuru. - ¡Déjenme ir! – La peliazul se detenía del marco de la puerta mientras las otras dos jalaban con todas sus fuerzas, dos que pronto se convirtieron en diez. - ¡Mai ayudame! ¿Recuerdas? Las tres cosas que no volveré a hacer jamás. – Eran diez contra dos no había forma alguna de salvarse, Natsuki se soltó de la puerta de mala gana y fue a sentarse en un sillón.

-Bien empezamos con esto. Esta vez se cantará en duos, veamos quienes serán las primeras dos. – Midori hizo girar la ruleta se detuvo luego de unos segundos. "Mai" – Bien ya tenemos a la primera ¿Quién será tu compañera? – La ruleta giro de nuevo hasta detenerse en: "Natsuki"

NATSUKI POV

¿Por qué yo? La maldita ruleta tenía diez nombres más que el mío y tenía que ser precisamente yo. No iba a cantar por nada en el mundo.

-¡No! – Midori y Mai me jalaban para ponerme de nuevo el "traje de escenario" - ¡Dejénme! – Intentaba jalarme con todas mis fuerzas pero nuevamente era un complot, dos contra uno.

- ¡Rindete! – Mi novia intentaba llevarme a la zona donde tendría que cambiarme. Al entrar simplemente me besó, fue un truco cruel y vil para que dejara de luchar. Así fue como salí a su lado, nuevamente con el estúpido traje rosa, mi cabello en dos coletas y completamente humillada al utilizar un color tan infantil como el rosado. La risa de Nao era insoportable, cerré los ojos intentando alejarme de todas pero era imposible, la risa de Nao me taladraba los oídos.

- Vamos Natsuki la canción está empezando. – Abrí los ojos para encontrarme los de mi novia, suspiro y sólo me pregunto…¿Por qué a mí?

ESPERO QUE EN VERDAD LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DISCULPEN SI EN MOMENTOS NATSUKI Y MAI SON UN POCO OoC PERO ASÍ FUE COMO LO IBA SINTIENDO Y TUVE QUE ESCRIBIRLO ASÍ.

AGRADECIMIENTOS DE "UNA RAZÓN":

Amane19: Siento que no haya sido de tu agrado la pareja pero creí haber dejado claro en el principio de la historia que no podría ser un ShizNat puesto que Natsuki no podía corresponder el amor de Shizuru. Pero de todas formas gracias por leer.

AnGeLuZ: Tengo que decir que la vez que escribí la historia no tenía mucho tiempo, escasos 30 minutos y mi imaginación me daba ideas y mas ideas así que tuve que escribirla en corto tiempo pero por eso he escrito esta continuación. Espero que te guste.

Kanomi: Tienes razón no hay mucho MaiNat tal vez por eso me gusta la pareja y seguiré escribiendo de ella aunque seguramente después escriba un ShizNat. En verdad gracias por leerme.

Major Mike Powell III: ¡Si señor! Nos estamos ahogando en ShizNat por eso construyó un barco donde el MaiNat sobreviva. Ya, en serio gracias por leer, me alegra saber que les gusta mi trabajo.

SI LES HA GUSTADO LA CONTINUACION O SI OS A DEFRAUDADO DEJENMELO SABER EN UN RR.

NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO¡


End file.
